A New Story, A New Life
by shadowlub
Summary: Famous J-pop star, Usui Takumi, has many fans but only one girl sticks out in his mind. Will he gain her heart or will she hate him like hell? R&R!
1. A concert?

**ShadowKiss123 here. This is my first Maid Sama fic. I know it is not going to be the best but still, I try. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama!**

**..::Usui's POV::..**

Another full schedule. Great! More fans screaming for me. Another great. Why can't I just have a normal life. Being a J-pop singer takes and wastes your time but you still get the money. I still am in grade school. How many great's can there be? In a couple of minutes will be another concert. There are many fans that love me. But there is only one person I love. She doesn't like me, that's the problem. She goes to the same school as me, Seika High. Misaki Ayuzawa. Misaki is the Student Council President of Seika High. Everyone thinks she is a demon from hell, but I think of her as my angel.

Awkward moment there. I don't care!

I checked the time. _'Great! The concert is in 5 minutes… WAIT! 5 MINUTES! I'd better hurry up!' _I thought.

And just like a finger snap I was ready to go to the concert.

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

"Please Misaki? Just this once?" Sakura, my friend, begged.

"Okay fine!" I said to her. She yelped in joy and dragged me to the concert. _'Great, just great. A concert by the new transfer student. God, he is annoying!' _I thought.

Just then we arrived at the concert. It was so loud, my ears were piercing. Sakura was screaming loud too. Then the screaming got louder and the famous J-pop star came out. He was looking directly at me. It kinda freaked me out. Just then I turned around and girls were yelling and shouting "OMG! He is looking at me!" and stuff like that.

The concert ended after 3 hours. It was a really long concert. Sakura wanted to get autographs so we went by Usui. When Sakura got her autograph she went by a group of girls that were screaming and talking out the singer. Then someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth and ran to the back where no one was there.

"Mmmmph!" I struggled.

"Shhh," that person said as they took me somewhere else. After a couple a minutes, the person uncovered my mouth. This was a great time to call the cops.

"Finally I get some alone time with you." I turned around and saw the one and only J-pop star, Usui Takumi.

**Hehehe.** **Cliffhanger, I just love giving them. Anyways review! ShadowKiss123 is out! Peace! **


	2. Meeting Usui

**Hey! Okay, so right now I have winter break which is just awesome! I really love vacations! Sorry about my blabbering, I still do have a lot of projects to do. 3 or 4 to be exact. The only time I get to type and update is at night (I always think of something on the computer and make ideas as I go) which gets exhausting. Now you know why I have some typos and mistakes. Anyways, let's look at the reviews.**

**fateMoon: Aww, thanks! You are also my first reviewer! Yay!**

**kyofan101: Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

**~Flashback~**

**I saw the one and only J-pop star, Usui Takumi**

**~End of Flashback~**

"What do you want?" I shouted and asked at the same time.

"Hmph, didn't I make myself clear? I said I wanted to hang out with you."

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!"

He looked pretty shocked but then he got his "attention grabber" smile. _'Wow, that's soo pathetic. I have never fallen for it and I never will!' _I thought to myself.

**..::Usui's POV::..**

Wow! This was the first time a girl didn't go like "OMG! YOU'RE SMILE IS SOOO KAWAII!" and stuff like that. Then my smile went back to normal.

"Wow, you are really hot-headed and a demon from hell!" I joked.

"Everyone calls me that, it just doesn't make a difference if you say it." She answered.

Well, she took it calmly. Normally people would go like "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" and start fighting but she just said it so plainly. It just didn't make any sense. Just then, paparazzi showed up. The flashing cameras didn't hurt my eyes. It looked like it hurt Misaki's. Just then, I thought of something. Didn't know if she was going to go with it.

"Wait for me to give you a signal." I whispered in her ear.

"Wha-"

"Hey look! You might be mistaking me for Usui Takumi, but I am not. I am his twin brother Usui Walker. You must have mistaken us." I said. I know it is a lame lie but what can I say, it was the best I could think of.

"No you aren't!" one of them shouted.

"Okay, RUN!" I told Misaki and we ran about a few yards away from the stage and went into the forest. It was dark so no one could have seen us.

"That was a close call." Misaki panted.

"Not as close as this." I said and pulled her for a kiss.

**A little boring but it will get better! Now for the people who added this story to their favorites:**

**bernie-chan**

**violetshade**

**Audrey21041991**

**Thanks for adding this story to your faves! Review please!**


	3. A High Hospital

**Yo! ShadowKiss123 here. I got a lot of review for the last chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Whenever a review comes up, I get so excited! Make me excited all the time! Anyways here are the reviews!**

**fateMoon: Yes, Usui did kiss her. Haha!**

**bernie-chan: No problem. Every chapter I will be putting up latest updates on the reviews and favorite story/author. Umm… I'm not sure when I will end it but it will be a long story. Thanks and who doesn't love Usui? **

**Spicylicious: Haha! Yeah, I laughed at the twin brother part too. I thought of it and started laughing when I typed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Audrey21041991: Well, thank you! That's really sweet! You will have to find out!**

**sweetH34R7: Yeah, I couldn't think of a very good first name so I just went with Walker. Well the twin part was a lie anyways! But still, thanks!**

**PrincessLover26: Here is the update and thanks!**

**Well that's all of the reviews now here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1! **

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

He freaking kissed me! HE FREAKING KISSED ME! Not cool! I don't like him! He is like an "attention grabber" for most girls, but not for me! After he pulled away, I made run for it. I didn't care where I was going. I didn't want to see _him_. As I ran, tears were falling out of my eyes and then everything went black.

**..::Usui's POV::..**

What happened there? I think she ran away. I started to run towards that direction and was on the ground, unconscious. I quickly picked her up in a princess lift and took her to my car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. When I reached the hospital, it was pitch black. Okay not pitch black, only some of the lights were on. Every single corner I went, no doctor was there. This really boiled my blood. I stomped over to the front desk. There was a doctor there. I told him about Misaki and then he went to treat her. This was going to be a long day.

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

I woke up and saw my surroundings. A hospital. I was in a freaking hospital. I don't even know how I got here.

"Oh, well looks like you are awake! That is great news." A doctor said.

"Can I come in?" came a voice outside of the room.

"Of course, she is conscious now." said the doctor.

And who came in? You might be guessing that, Usui did. Great as expected. More torture coming up.

**Well, happy ending right? Haha. Well here are people that have added this story or the author (ME!) to their favorites:**

**fluffums4ever**

**PrincessLover26**

**Audrey21041991**

**Spicylicious**

**Blueberryxn**

**fateMoon**

**Well, thank you to the people on the list. I will be updating on the 1****st**** of January! YAY! Anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	4. In the hospital with the idiot

**ShadowKiss123 here. Sorry about the late update. I didn't get many reviews so I won't answer them today. I will when I update next. I won't even add the favorite author/story thing on the bottom either. So here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it every time? See chapter 1!**

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

"Usui… what are you doing here?" I asked ferociously.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright." He replied.

"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said.

The doctor left and there was an awkward silence for 2 minutes. Then Usui plumped down on the bed next to me.

"Why did you run away like that, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. I didn't know why I ran away. I always have reasons for what I do, but this time I didn't.

"I-I-I don't know," I said, "I don't know why I ran away."

"Maybe because I kissed you." He said. I turned red right at that exact moment.

"B-b-baka! Why would I run for that reason?" I asked.

"Ayuzawa, you're blushing red!" he said in his teasing voice.

**..::Usui's POV::..**

I was really worried. She didn't know why she ran away. Maybe she doesn't know how she got unconscious also. This is going to be a tough day for her. I thought, why does she not like me?

"Ayuzawa-" I started.

"Great, now everyone in school will find out that I hung out with you and everyone will hate me! Thanks for ruining my life and get out of here." she said. It was getting close to midnight.

"Okay." I said casually and walked out, leaving Ayuzawa in pain.

**..::Next day::..**

**..::Usui's POV::..**

Another morning. Great! It's my break so now I can go to the hospital and visit Misaki. I was just about to arrive at the hospital when I passed by a couple of TV sets telling the news. Then I arrived at the hospital. I went to Misaki's room. I saw Misaki and she was doing student council work. She saw me right then and gave me her glare.

"What are you doing here? I told you yesterday to get out, and by get out I meant never come back." she said.

"Well, you can't hold a grudge against me, can you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment.

"N-n-no, I cant. I just don't know why what so special about you. I can hold grudges on other guys but not so much on you. I just don't get it." she said.

That is weird. Does she really like me? That is a question I want to find out myself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking if you like me or not." I said. Did I just say that out loud? Please say I didn't.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Misaki yelled.

Seriously, I can't tell what she was thinking.

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

Why does he think I like him? I hate him like hell.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What is it?" Usui asked.

DOES HE HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING?

"Nothing…" I replied nonchalantly.

He is just the creepiest person I know in my whole life. Don't ask why.

"You might be wondering if I have to know everything." He said.

Does this dude know how to read my mind? I hope he doesn't or else he is on to me!

"You might think that I can read your mind. I can't, but your facial expression says it all. That's why. So um… which class are you in?" Usui asked.

"Class 2-1," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm… just wondering. So, would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

**End of chappie! It was a long one but it took me a while to type. Anyways, review please! ShadowKiss123 is out!**


	5. You hate me?

**ShadowKiss123 here. Right now I am going to tell you this. I will not have enough time since school has started up (since last week XD) and I will only have enough time to update on weekends! Here are the reviews!**

**Dreamy Tears: Thanks!**

**fateMoon: Thanks! That really is kind.**

**RainFalls97: Thank you! Well, you are a really nice person!**

**Ecstatically Awesome: Sissy! Did you have to read the chapter before it was even typed?**

**Dreamy Tears: Well that was last chapter! XD**

**bernie-chan: Even though it will take a while to type and update, I want my readers to be happy! Thanks!**

**Blueberryxn: Thank you!**

**fateMoon: I wanted to you know, have some interesting parts in it!**

**That's all for reviews. FYI, these are chapter 4 and 3 so don't get confused! Well here's what you all have been waiting for!**

**..::Misaki's POV::..**

Why would he ask me out? I don't like him at all.

"No." I replied nonchalantly.

"Eh? You're not going to go out with me? Well that's a shame. How am I going to make you love me? I'll have to find out myself!" He said.

What is this dude thinking? Why can't I read his facial expression? It doesn't make any sense!

"I hate you." I muttered under my breath. That made him freeze. His face went pale and he looked like he was going to throw up or die or something like that.

"Y-Y-Y-You H-H-H-H-Hate M-M-M-M-Me?" He asked.

What did I just say?

"Well if you hate me, I'd better get going. I don't want my life ruined by another girl that hates me." He said and walked away. As he closed the door, this is what he said.

"You really are like other girls, trying to act all brave and such to impress boys. I should've known better."

That made me burst into tears. What had I just done? Just then a person came into a room.

"Good-bye Ayuzawa Misaki." they said and I went into pitch darkness.

**Sorry it was short. Here are the list of people that have added this to their favorites:**

**RainFalls97**

**Lolita-chi**

**richaanimefan**

**Zykira678**

**April Twelving**

**Well that's it! Review PLEASE!**


End file.
